At present, most of cameras or sports cameras on the market are provided without a GPS module, thus the photos and videos taken by such a camera cannot record some information, such as movement, time, speed and so on, in real time. Thus cannot calculate calorie consumption based on the traveling data.
Traditional cameras or sports cameras have to keep a vertical posture for shooting when using, otherwise, the photos and videos taken by these cameras will be not vertical when playing back the image file. Thus, the image played back from the camera will be a rotated image with slanting angle the same as the camera, thereby bringing inconvenience of watching and influencing the ease of use of the sports camera.